remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Nameless Planet
The Nameless Planet (名前の無い星, lit "star without a name"), later named the Planet of Nothing by the God of Destruction Champa, was a floating planet in the dimension between Universe 6 and Universe 7. The Nameless Planet was originally the Four-Star Super Dragon Ball but over time, it formed from accumulating debris of asteroids and other space matter from not being used in a long time, since its last use. It is the planet where Team Universe 6 and Team Universe 7 face off in a Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. After the tournament, the planet's surface was cleaned, and it took on it's true appearance as a Super Dragon Ball. Overview ''Dragon Ball Super'' The Nameless Planet is used for the battle ground of the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition so it not fair into any of the universes' favor. Vados creates a super barrier in a colossus crater over the arena ground because the planet has no atmosphere and there's a sun nearby and it would kill the guests. The barrier she uses is based off Planet Zorert because its atmosphere is pleasant. She then materializes an arena together which is 50 by 50 meters so there could be a lot of room for the contestants to move. Stands are made for where the guests are sitting and there're portraits of the God of Destruction, Beerus and Champa to show the sides. In the manga, the arena is in the style of Egyptians, having pyramids and pillars. Vados also creates concession stands, restrooms, and tables for the guests as requested by Champa. During the tournament, Piccolo uses his Special Beam Cannon against Frost but the blast is launched towards the super-barrier dome and cracks it when Frost poisons him. Vados eventually fixes the dome after this incident. Later during the tournament, during the match between Vegeta and Frost, Vegeta turns Super Saiyan and knocks Frost out of the barrier. In the match between Goku and Hit, Goku bursts through the dome using his Kamehameha against Hit but Hit dodges it using his Time-Skip. Both Whis and Vados fix the dome to prevent the other contestants and guests from flying away. After the tournament, Bulma used the Super Dragon Radar to locate the final Super Dragon Ball and while she did, she detected seven pings on the radar, as pointed out by Android 18. Monaka suggests they should look at the radar at a 3D view, which leads Whis to destroy the top off the Nameless Planet, which is revealed to be the Four-Star Super Dragon Ball. ''Transformers: Universe'' In Transformers: Universe, the Nameless Planet, later named the Planet of Nothing by Thrust, was a floating planet. Unicron's first attack on Cybertron was over a million years in the making, begun when he opted to disguise his dormant body as the Nameless Planet and a colossal Dead End disguised as the planet's moon. The Nameless Planet was located near or orbiting a larger ringed world in an unnamed system and there's a little sun nearby. When Rad, Carlos and Alexis visited the planet, they required spacesuits to operate on the surface because the planet has no atmosphere. The Nameless Planet was pulled from orbit and pushed into the Hadean System into Cybertron orbit by the Decepticons. Megatron built the Temporary Decepticon base in a colossus crater and placed a space bridge so he challenged Optimus Prime for the Mini-Con weapons. Thrust stolen the Requiem Blaster and the Skyboom Shield and revealed that he's been working in the service of Unicron and used a space bridge to Cybertron. Starscream, Wheeljack and Hot Shot chased a traitor through the mysterious interior of the Nameless Planet. When Sideways plugged the Skyboom Shield and the Requiem Blaster into Unicron's core processor, the surface of the Nameless Planet shattered and quaked, revealing the Chaos Bringer from within the planet. Sideways returned to Unicron with the Star Saber in hand and shoved the saber into the ground in his core, fully awakening the Dark God and destroying the the top off the Nameless Planet as he shredded his planet disguise. After the Great War, the remains of the Nameless Planet were relocated in the Triple Z Point. Category:Planets